


Tub Fun

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Other, PWP, Tit Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Tribbing, baths, tit fondling, trans Male frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After watching a movie with Gavin, Gavin decided it’s time for a bath! Fun times ensue.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> ;33

“It’s bathtime.” Gavin cooed down at you, ruffling your hair. Currently, you were swathed in blankets on his couch, nearly passed out from exhaustion. The credits of the movie you had been watching, Ice Age, rolled over the screen. 

“Already?” You whined, rolling your eyes up at him. 

“You don’t want to be all stinky, do you?” He snorted. “And don’t make me drag you.” His hand fastened around your wrist, tugging at half-force. 

You groaned but let him pull you upright, leading you through the small, homey apartment to the bathroom. Gavin, despite his outward demeanor, had a very cute sense of decoration. Little picture of his cats and snake adorned the walls, and other cat themed items, like a doormat and throw pillows, eased the monotony of the lower-end apartment landscape. Over the months you had been visiting with him, you had grown to love it. 

The bathroom never failed to please, either. The tub was surprisingly large, and a beautiful white porcelain. Tubes of shampoo and body wash lined the side, and numerous bath bombs, mostly in your honor, hid under the sink. 

Rolling your eyes at his prodding, you tiredly undressed, letting your old clothes gather in a heap on the floor. You’d collect them tomorrow if you didn’t end up staying over. Gavin knelt beside the tub, letting the faucet fill it up with your long-ago specified preference of water temperature. 

“After you, my prince.” He motioned for you to get in, eyes cheekily taking you in. He never seemed to tire of seeing you naked, and you never tired of the way your cheeks flushed at the attention. 

Slipping into the water, you let yourself take in Gavin’s little show for you. He struggled out of the shirt he was wearing, arm twitching to cover his exposed tits. Even after many nights spent with you loving on his body, caressing his chest and sucking at his pretty, pert nipples, Gavin’s base instinct was to hide himself. It still hurt to watch. 

His pants came off next, joining yours in a heap on the floor, and you held back a giggle at the way Gavin’s little t-dick already peaked from the folds of his cunt. 

“Excited to see me?” You asked as he lowered himself into the water. You scooted back to allow him more room, but he only hooked his arms around you, drawing you closer. 

“Mhm. You’re such a tease when you get naked. I love it.” He purred, kissing the tip of your ear. 

You turned around, pressing a kiss to his jaw in retaliation. “Well you’re a big sexy idiot. Now let me help you get clean, dumbass.” Teaching for the shampoo, you squirted out a generous amount and rubbed it in his hair. He returned the favor, snickering to himself as he made your hair make shapes. 

You moved onto his chest next, soaping up his shoulders and on top of his hairy tits. You couldn’t help the way your own cock twitched as little, breathy moans left him at the touches, and how warm and soft and downy both his skin and hair felt. As you grabbed one of his tits, lifting it up to gently work soap underneath him, he returned the favor, earning a little gasp from you as he more groped than washed you. 

You gave him a squeeze before moving lower. “What a nuaghty boy you are, touching like that.”

“What? It’s nothing you weren’t doing to me.”

“Mhm. Tell yourself that.” 

After Gavin rinsed both of you off with the showerhead, you ordered him to spread his legs. He complied, unable to look away as you delicately washed him, paying special attention to rubbing in soap onto his mound. His little t-dick twitched as you ran the soap under it, Gavin flicking his hips minutely. You would have stopped him if he wasn’t so cute. 

Instead, you guided his hand over yourself, between your legs and right into the sweet spot. It was one of the things you loved about both of you being so alike; there was no second guessing, no disgust with your bodies. Only interest and exploration and belonging. 

Gavin’s fingers took over, sliding in and out of you with practiced ease. “Fuck.” You mumbled, sidling closer until your throbbing t-cock slotted against his. At first the pressure almost hurt, with how desperately Gavin pressed back, but as your legs moved together, waves of tingly pleasure building, curses dropped from your mouth like prayers as you felt the familiar clench inside of yourself. Gavin looked beautiful, you thought, as his chest heaved, and his thick legs locked around yours. You didn’t want to let go. 

“Well.” Gavin said, when he was more composed. “It’s a good thing we’re in the tub, right?”

“Yeah.” You mumbled. You still couldn’t quite catch your breath. 

Shakily, Gavin stood, and offered you a hand. “You don’t have work tomorrow, right? Why don’t you stay over? I can get you the sequel to what we were watching.”

“Cmon man. Everyone knows Ice Age two isn’t Nearly as good as the first one.” You grinned, grabbing his hand. It was going to be a late night, it seemed, but from the way Gavin beamed at you, you knew you’d enjoy it.


End file.
